With the development of computer technologies and Internet technologies, computer input methods are deeply involved in people's daily life. As a result, better capabilities of these input methods are highly demanded.
To improve the capabilities, some input methods may support input such as a geographic name and dialect. These input methods construct a geographic language packet (including the geographic name and the dialect). After downloading the geographic language packet to a local file, a user may use the geographic name or the dialect in the geographic language packet. For example, when a user in Hangzhou City of China downloads a Sichuan Province of China language packet and inputs a string in Sichuan dialect, the matched geographic name/dialect word may be displayed to be selected by the user.
Some input methods in the prior art can meet the requirements on quick inputs of geographic names or local dialects. However, with the development of mobile communication technologies and popularization of mobile devices, the influence of a geographic position is great. The influence is especially remarkable when a mobile device is utilized. For example, a user may tell friends about a name of a market when shopping in the market, or may introduce a restaurant through a micro-blog when having a dinner in the restaurant. In some instances, the user may also search service information, such as business areas, restaurants, clubs, hotels, supermarkets, theatres, scenic spots, schools and banks, while traveling.
However, under current technologies, input contents associated with geographic information cannot be intelligently provided for users. Therefore, there is a need to reduce complexity of input methods and to improve the intelligence of the input methods.